


A Dumb Christmas Tree

by 5y8m12d



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're cute, i have a feeling they both try to be sarcastic smartasses but end up being all cute, it's really cute, it's their first christmas, mention of the rest of the family, post S01 but before the epilogue, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5y8m12d/pseuds/5y8m12d
Summary: Since moving in together a little sooner than advised, Theo and Trish are trying their best to make it work. Theo tries to open up and let herself fall into Trish's kind and safe embrace. Trish tries to be patient, cautious but encouraging with the whole process. With Christmas right around the corner, they will make the most out of the holiday.





	A Dumb Christmas Tree

It’s the first Christmas since Theo and Trish moved in together. It had been a messy process, at first – actually it continued to seem difficult on most days. They had yielded into the impulsive of moving in together when it was probably a little too early. They knew the stereotypes, they read the warning signs, they were perfectly aware of the risk they were taking. But they found out they were terrible at denying anything to the other, terrible at denying themselves of the pleasure that came from being together.

A little before Christmas arrived, they were sitting on the couch, watching movies together. Theo had her arm wrapped around Trish’s shoulders and they were both just too comfortable to move, they had been in silence for a while, until a Christmas movie started on their television.

“Christmas is… kind of dumb, don’t you think?” Trish said, a little while after the movie started.

“Yeah,” Theo replied somewhat distracted. “I mean, I remember Nell and Mom used to love it.”

At that, Trish delicately turned around to stare at Theo, she knew it was still hard for her to talk about certain things. But Trish was more than pleased to notice a sincere smile in her girlfriend’s face.

“They were so annoying about it. It was a always a big deal. It was fun, I guess.”

“Why can I perfectly imagine you as a little grumpy Grinch that hated Christmas?” Trish teased her.

With an arched eyebrow, Theo leaned down to kiss her, “Shut up,” she whispered, right before their lips connected.

“Tell me about it? How was Christmas when you were a kid?” Trish shyly asked.

A series of emotions rushed through Theo’s mind and she made a conscious effort to think them through and settle on the one reaction that was best for her and their relationship. First, she felt the impulse to explode at Trish for even asking, then she rationally wanted to simply shut her out, for an instant she felt like crying, but she ended up summoning the strength to keep up the smile and open herself even if just a crack. Those were happy memories, worth sharing.

“Uh, let’s see… Lots of gifts? Lots and lots of gifts. Because mom and dad gave us all gifts, they got them right almost every single year, it was impressive. We uh, we recently found out it was Nell… it was thanks to Nell… Well, they still get some of the credit, I guess. But they also taught about all this love and kindness and empathy deal, you know? And handmade gifts. Oh yeah, that was a thing in the Crain household,” Theo chuckled to herself, for once feeling comfortable at the idea of losing herself to some memories. “Luke did God so many drawings, for everybody. Steven and Shirl like to play the big siblings game and attempt to give ‘real gifts’ it was hilarious.”

Trish was trying to repress her smile, as if to not frighten Theo away. But she felt just so enamored by her girlfriend being vulnerable in a happy way for once.

“What did you usually give them?” she wondered.

“A hug.”

Theo’s curt response spoke volumes, Trish noticed. It could have seemed like a joke or an insensitive thing to do. And maybe back then her family thought the same, maybe they thought her cold and indifferent. But it was the exact opposite. Theo was just sensitive, too sensitive. A hug from her was a more honest gesture than she could explain. Trish imagined for a second how it could have been, living with little Theo, loving her as a sister and being constantly pushed away. And then, in Christmas, receiving a sincere and even enthusiastic hug. So they both could feel the warmth and joy of the day. It was heartwarming.

They continued watching the movie, however. And halfway through, Trish spoke again.

“I guess I just don’t understand a lot of things about Christmas.”

“At this point? It’s just capitalism.” Theo replied, raising her glass at the television and loving the kind of conversations she could have with Trish.

What she didn’t expect, however, was how engrossed they found each other with the movie.

“I mean, it has it’s appeal, doesn’t it? Christmas, I mean,” Trish whispered.

With a smile growing on her face, Theo agreed, “All those lights…”

“Look at those cute cookies,” Trish continued.

“And the gifts… that looks fun.”

Theo was leaning forward towards the television, staring intently at the screen and smiling despite herself at the faces of young actors unwrapping gifts.

The sound of her girlfriend’s laugh made her look back at Trish. She was covering her gorgeous smile with her hand and shaking her head lightly in almost disbelief.

“What?” Theo asked, turning her head quickly to catch the last few second of the film.

“Your eyes are sparkling like a little kid,” Trish whispered as she leaned forward to push back a few stray hairs away from Theo’s eyes.

Theo was speechless for a second. She found it so strange, difficult but also delightful, that Trish could read her with just one look, without touch. She smiled timidly.

Trish placed her hand delicately over Theo’s. “Would you like for us to get a dumb Christmas tree?” she asked.

A small, nervous laugh left Theo’s lips. She could feel, from Trish’s hand, emotions that were so similar to hers. Nervousness at the idea of their new life together, excitement and fear, affection and something she wasn’t ready to call love but, God, it felt a lot like it.

“Yeah, I think that would be fun.” Theo said and finished with a sweet kiss to Trish’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Right now it's Christmas eve but I just couldn't wait to post this.  
> I hope everyone likes it! Please let me knnow what you think, if I should keep writing one shots and what else you'd like to see from these two!


End file.
